dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia Alexander
Cynthia Alexander is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. She was a wanderer around the world of Drakin and was soon joined by mercenaries, hunters, soldiers, and others during her path to become the Oracle and defeat the source of the war between two feudal countries. Appearance Cynthia is a thin young girl with pale skin and blond hair tied in a ponytail with a red and black ribbon with a sliver dragon head in middle and wears a black choker with a dragon skull in middle and a pendent of a Aura Crystal around her neck. She wears red dress with half skirt and black roses on the dress, she also has a pink fingerless glove and a black skirt with the half skirt and black heels. In Ex Mode her sword change to the Ultima Weapon and gains Blue Aura around her. Her first alt Wandering Aura will be base off her appearance a black strapless shirt with dark red flowers, a black arm warmer that cover half her arms. She wears a black skirt that goes down to half her thigh, along black and red high heel boots. She also wears a black cape with a red dragon. Her second alt Melody is old torn white top with flowers and and light blue torn skirt, and a black collar around her neck, she wear this outfit when control by April during a past cycle, this outfit is base of Melody's outfit. Her Aura in his outfit is red reference to April's own Aura and her controlling her during her time as a Warriors of Madness. Her DLC outfit Rosa turns her hair and eyes to violet with a White Mage robe. Battle ---- ---- Cynthia Alexander Aura Oracle – Builds up spells to unleash powerful magic attacks. ---- Cynthia is a Aura Oracle. She can only do Brave damage by able to chain different spells together, if time right she chain two, to four spells in one chain and able to land a HP attack as well. Her HP attacks are made up of her Limits, Summons and her most powerful spells. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to Brave Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Cynthia's Ex Mode is Oracle's Will which gives her the Ultima Weapon and has a Aura around her body. While in EX Mode, Cynthia gains the abilities Regen, Ultima Weapon (Magic) and Aura Chain, the Magic strength her spells while Aura Chain makes her chains spells more easier to use while simply pressing and then for the HP attack. Cynthia's EX Burst is Twilight Stream where the player must use the directional pad to high light one of six symbols each base one the six basic elements, fire, ice, lightning, water, earth and wind. They must remember to select the right symbol at the right time before time runs out, if the player fails Cynthia will use a Powerful Ultima, but it it prefect then she will use Twilight Stream attacking her opponent with a stream of light and darkness energy. Equipment Cynthia's Weapons: Swords, daggers, rods, staves, poles, bows, and instruments. Cynthia's Armor: Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Music Theme *''Theme Song'': Cynthia's Lullaby *''Map Theme'': City of Twilight *''Dungeon Theme'': Forgotten Temple *''Battle Theme'': Decisive Battle *''Boss Theme'': Lost Memories *''Final Boss Battle: Silver Will'' Rival Battle Theme *''Vs. April'': Our Tears *''Vs. Rain or Kasumi'': Flowers of Hopes *''Vs. 0'': Bloody Aura *''Vs. Selena'': Ao-iconoclast *''Vs. Taarin'': Dual of Half-Bloods Quotes Attacks Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific